


Here I am safest. Here, with my brothers

by showsforsnails



Category: Revengers Tragedy (2003)
Genre: Blank Verse, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails





	Here I am safest. Here, with my brothers

**Кастиза:**  
_(хватает **Виндичи** за руку)_  
Не уходи! Ты странствовал так долго,  
Так далеко был, что, признаюсь, я  
Считала тебя умершим порой.  
Вернулся ты: теперь, родившись вновь,  
Ты возродил к тебе мою любовь.  
_(оборачивается к **Карло** )_  
И ты, мой брат, ты столь же мной любим.  
Со мной останьтесь оба. Эту ночь  
Не дайте провести в тоске и страхе,  
Прислушиваясь к шорохам (быть может,  
Пришли от сына герцога за мной),  
Вперяя в тени взор.

_( **Виндичи** и **Карло** переглядываются)_

**Виндичи:**  
Я не уйду,  
Коль хочешь этого.

**Карло:**  
И я.

**Виндичи:**  
Ночь с радостью просплю я на полу  
Твой сон оберегая.

_( **Карло** кивает)_

**Кастиза:**  
На полу?!  
Возлюбленные братья, если злобу  
И месть мы с вами делим, то не вижу  
Причин не разделить постель.

**Карло:**  
Сестра...

**Кастиза:**  
Я помню, в детстве я всегда спала  
С одним из вас. Мне было так спокойно,  
Так хорошо тогда. Мы плоть и кровь  
Одна, и в помыслах едины. И супруги  
Быть ближе не могли бы. Мне не страшен  
Никто, пока вы рядом.

**Карло:**  
_(подумав)_  
Я, признаюсь,  
Ни на кого не променял бы вас  
Ни этой ночью, ни любой другой.  
_(воодушевляясь)_  
Быть может, завтра мы умрем и навсегда  
Расстанемся (как знать, что ждет за той завесой,  
Что разделяет этот мир и тот).  
Не будем разлучаться до тех пор.

**Виндичи:**  
Согласен.

**Кастиза:**  
Братья, лягте по краям,  
А я посередине. И никто  
Вас не отнимет у меня сегодня.

**Виндичи:**  
Мы до рассвета будем неразлучны.

**Кастиза:**  
Пускай на улице могильный холод,  
Но я о нем не думаю — забыла,  
Согрета вашими телами. Карло,  
Покрепче обними меня. Виндичи,  
Придвинься ближе.

**Карло:**  
Брат, твоя рука  
Меня, касаясь, будоражит и волнует.

**Виндичи:**  
Так и должно быть.

**Кастиза:**  
Поцелуй меня, Виндичи,  
Позволь поверить мне, что ты живой,  
Что ты вернулся, что ты мне не снишься.

**Виндичи:**  
Я с вами и, покуда небеса  
Позволят, буду с вами. Спи, Кастиза.  
Наутро ждут нас мрачные дела.


End file.
